Five 0 Ohana
by Ls207
Summary: This time Steve and Catherine are married and have kids. The story follows the whole ohana through their journeys. Rating K and T at some points.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey Intro to my new story about Hawaii Five 0, Hope you like it. Same old Five, Catherine and Steve are married and have kids, that's is the only thing changed.**

 **Steve and Catherine's Kids**

 **Jake, 17**

 **Emily, 15**

 **Olivia, 13**

 **Zack, 11**

 **Danny's kids(Yes he is still single)**

 **Grace, 14**

 **Charlie, 7**

 **Chin Kid's**

 **Sara, 8**

 **Kono and Adam Kid's**

 **Ashley, 13**

 **Luke, 11**

 **Lou and Renee's Kids**

 **Samantha, 16**

 **Will, 14**


	2. Mornings in the Mcgarretts household

**A/N: Hello guys new story of mine about the Hawaii Five 0 families. Hope you guys like it, Read it, Follow it, and Review it. Thanks, guys :).**

(McGarrett's and Catherine's house)

"Steve why did we decide to have 4 kids", Catherine.

"Because we wanted a good size family", Steve.

"We should have listened to Danny", Catherine.

"Hey Danno doesn't get a say in our family", Steve.

"You guys always bicker about everything, try to get along for once", Catherine.

"Hey, it's a thing that we do", Steve.

"Its a thing, well this thing is really starting to be annoying to me and the team", Catherine.

"You guys are so used to it", Steve.

"Exactly my point honey", Catherine.

"MOM WHERE IS MY SOFTBALL BAG", Emily.

"IN YOUR CLOSET", Catherine".

"THANK YOU", Emily.

"Hey, at least she is just looking at it and not swinging a bat through the window again", Steve.

"Haha, Not funny Steven", Catherine.

"Hey dad, mom", Jake.

"Hey my man do you have football today", Steve.

"Yeah, the coach is deciding who will be team captain", Jake.

"Hey if your anything like me you'll get the position", Steve.

"You know how many times you have said that to me, dad?", Jake.

"I know a lot", Steve.

"Even uncle Danny says that", Jake.

"Hey don't listen to that clown, listen to your old man", Steve.

"Uncle Chin says to listen to neither", Jake.

"He did not say that Jake now you're overreacting", Catherine.

"I was joking, can you and dad take a joke", Jake.

"No they can't", Olivia.

"I guess all the kids are up", Catherine.

"Yep", Steve.

"Do you know how lenient we are with your kids", Catherine.

"I know very and we thank you for that", Olivia.

"You two are the only polite ones in the house", Catherine.

"Well, you guys do a lot" Jake.

"Thanks guys for saying that", Steve.

"OK ZACK AND EMILY GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GET TO SCHOOl", Catherine.

"Who is driving", Emily.

"I am", Jake.

"Ok", Emily.

"Drive safe", Catherine.

"So the opposite of Dad", Jake.

"Exactly, Jake you're sounding like Uncle Danny", Catherine.

"YEAH, I thought you were on my side", Steve.

"Dad how can I, you drive Crazy", Jake.

"A little", The kids say.

"Hey that's only for work, and stop listening to Uncle Danno", Steve.

"He hates that name you know", Catherine.

"I know", Steve.

"Whatever dad see ya guys", Jake.

"Bye", Steve and Catherine.

"Well that's another McGarrett's morning", Catherine.

"Yep", Steve.


	3. Mornings in the Williams household

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter sorry that it was short, the first couple of chapters will be short. Hope you guys continue to like it and plz review thanks :).**

(Danny Williams house)

"Grace, come on get off the phone", Danny.

"I know Danno, but I have to text my friends one more time", Grace.

"You see Charlie, your sister can go 1 minute without her phone, now you and I aren't like that are we", Danny.

"No Danno", Charlie.

"That's my boy", Danny.

"Grace come on and get over here to eat your breakfast", Danny.

"I'm coming", Grace said in an irritated voice.

"So are we going to the palace after school", Grace.

"Yes, you are uncle Steve will pick you up since I will be going to New Jersey to help your aunt Bridget with her move", Danny.

"Yay, I uncle Steve is so cool", Charlie.

"He is not cool I'm the cool one between us", Danny.

"Sorry, Danno, but we have seen uncle Steve do cooler things than you", Grace.

"That's is because he is a crazy person, ok, he likes to play a superhero, now I do cool stuff, but I stay safe unlike your uncle Steve", Danny.

"He kind of is a superhero and isn't better skilled than you, something like that", Grace.

"Whoah whoah whoah, is Steve telling you to say this stuff, and he is, but that's because he is a navy seal, he likes getting shot at", Danny.

"Danno Charlie is in the room you know", Grace.

"Oh sorry, Charlie", Danny

"So when will you be back", Charlie.

"I will be back in two days", Danny.

"Who are we staying with", Grace.

"Well since your mom is traveling with Stan this week, your staying with uncle Steve", Danny.

"YESSSSS", Both kids said.

"Danny Steve just texted me to ask you if he can borrow your car when you're gone", Grace.

"Tell him, yes, but you guys cannot be in the car", Danny.

"He said your overreacting and I am surprised that you said yes", Steve.

"Tell him that the only reason I said yes was that he would keep bugging me and I don't need that today", Danny.

"You two should try to stop bickering", Danny.

"Tell uncle Steve that", Danny.

"Danno I'm done", Charlie.

"Ok, you two out the door to school", Danny.


	4. Mornings in the O'Kellys Household

**A/N: Just to say thanks for the support and first five chapters are going to be short.**

(Chin's household)

"Hey, Sara time to get up pumpkin", Chin.

"Ok", Sara.

"Alright you get dressed and I will start with breakfast", Chin.

"Yay, I will", Sara.

(Chin's Kitchen)

"Hey boo come on up so we can talk and eat breakfast", Chin.

"Ok", Sara.

"So are you excited for your first day of school", Chin.

"Yeah I am", Sara.

"So at the end of school I will be there to pick you up", Chin.

"I thought uncle Steve was going to", Sara.

"He has to pick up Charlie and Grace and I am going to pick up you", Chin.

"Oh ok", Sara.

"So what does this pancake look like", Chin.

"Hawaii", Sara.

"Huh Hawaii, I guess you have a point there, your smart already", Chin.

"Last night auntie Kono and I were working on math facts and I know multiplication already", Sara.

"Well, auntie Kono is a great teacher", Chin.

"Yeah", Sara.

"How about this pancake?", Chin

"A star", Sara.

"Yep because you're going to be a star at school", Chin.

"your so funny uncle Chin", Sara.

"I guess I am", Chin.

"When should we leave", Sara.

"Don't worry we have like 15 minutes before we have to leave", Chin.

"Ok", Sara.

"Are we going to your work after you pick me up", Sara.

"Yeah, it depends on what we have going on", Chin.

"OK", Sara.

"Hey, this Friday everyone is getting together to have an Ohana dinner",

"YAY", Sara

"We are having it at uncle Steve's house", Chin.

"What are we having", Sara.

"A nice turkey dinner", Chin.

"Yay, who is cooking", Sara.

"Well Steve is cooking, but Danny is helping", Chin.

"Oh no", Sara.

"I guess you have a point there", Chin.

"Alright, why don't you get your bag then we can head out", Chin.

"Ok", Sara.


	5. Mornings in the Noshimuri's household

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read this story so far and I hope guys choose to keep reading it :).**

"ASHLEY GET DOWN HERE SOON", Kono.

"COMING MOM", Ashley.

"Honey I'm heading to work", Adam.

"Ok", Kono.

"Mom so are we heading to uncle Steves on Friday?", Luke.

"Yes and its ohana only", Kono.

"Mom please can I bring my friend", Luke.

"No you can not bring Alex, you have all of your cousins there", Kono.

"Fine.", Luke sighs.

"Ok, I'm here", Ashley

"Good, now both of you eat your breakfast so you can get to school and I can get to work", Kono.

"Can I go to a party this Friday", Ashley.

"No, you can't because we have an Ohana dinner that Friday and you know how I don't like you going to parties", Kono.

"But mom this is going to be the best party of the year", Ashley.

"I don't care you need be at that dinner and if I called and there were no parents there then you would be in big trouble", Kono.

"Ok fine", Ashley.

"Now Luke your father will drop you off at soccer after school", Kono.

"Ok", Luke.

"When will you be home", Ashley.

"I don't know, it matters if we get a case or not, why?", Kono.

"I just wanted to know", Ashley.

"Ok", Kono.

"Mom can I hang out at Sarah's house after school", Ashley.

"Ok I see now, yeah sure but I'm going to call her parents and ask if it's ok", Kono.

"Mom there going to be there I swear", Ashley.

"Ashley you do know I read people for a living, I know when you lie or not and that was a lie", Kono.

"Fine call if you don't believe me", Ashley.

"Oh I will, and if your lying you're grounded till Friday", Kono.

"Deal", Ashley.

"I will be right back to get my stuff for work", Kono.

"What is wrong with you, you have to try to get along with mom", Luke

"Whatever", Ashley.

"You're coming up with a plan aren't you", Luke.

"Yes I am, not for today, but for Friday her parents actually are ok about it", Ashley.

"There is no way you're getting out on Friday unless your that stupid to mess with mom", Luke.

"Don't worry about it", Ashley.

"Ok guys hurry up with your breakfast", Kono.

"Ok I am done", Luke.

"Me too", Ashley.

"Ok let's go then", Kono.


	6. Mornings in the Grovers household

**A/N: Hope you guys still enjoy I really want your feedback. Thanks again.**

(Lou and Renee's Household)

"Samantha are you getting ready for school", Lou.

"Yeah daddy", Samantha.

"Hurry up, I bet you don't want to be late to school", Lou.

"I know I'm coming", Samantha.

"Ok I'm here", Samantha.

"We come sit down and eat your dad's famous omelet", Lou

"Uncle Danny and Steve say they make the best", Samantha.

"Well, they don't", Lou.

"Hey, I gotta head to work, see you kids later and remember that your father is picking you up from school today, tell will that too", Renee.

"Ok", Samantha.

"Hey, where did mom go", Will.

"She went to work, and I'm picking you guys up today from school", Lou.

"Ok", Will.

"Now each your breakfast", Lou.

"Did you know that uncle Danny said that he makes better foods than you", William.

"Oh did he now, well I guess I will have a little chat with uncle Williams,", Lou.

"Dad by the way uncle Steve is picking me up because Grace and I are going to the library to study", William.

"Ok, does uncle Danny know that", Lou.

"No", Will.

"Well ok, I guess I will pick up just Samantha up", Lou.

"You're ok with that", Will.

"Well, I will just tell Danny that it was Steve's idea", Lou.

"Yeah uncle Danny can be little intense", Will.

"A little hahaha he is way too intense", Lou.

"Dad, are you ok", Will.

"Yeah I'm fine son, now hurry up your breakfast, so we can get you guys to school", Lou.

"Ok, where are you going", Samantha.

"Going to get my stuff for work", Lou.

"So are you guys actually going to the library", Samantha.

"Yeah, of course, we are since we both need to study", Will."

"Ok", Samantha.

"So you ready for Friday", Samantha.

"I guess I like watching Danny and uncle Steve bicker, it's funny", Will.

"You got that damn right its funny, but also annoying", Lou.

"Are you guy almost done", Lou.

"Well I'm done", Samantha.

"Well I'm a slow eater, I will be done in a minute", Will.

"Take your time we have plenty of time", Lou.

"Nope I'm done let's go", Will.

"Alright, you guys got everything", Lou

"Yes", Both of them say.

"Alright, Let's go your mom would kill me if I got you to school late again".


	7. Ashley, Luke, trouble?

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the chapter, the next few chapters will be longer than the others I promise. I really hope you keep reviewing.**

(The Palace)

"Hey Kono how was your morning", Danny.

"It was ok", Kono.

"Well, where is the ape", Danny.

"I'm the first one here", Kono.

"Well, the ape, better get here", Danny.

"Why do you need him", Danny,

"I want to fill him in on the rules he has when he is with my children before I head out", Danny.

"You and Steve have rules", Kono,

"Of course we have rules, he's an ape, also have you seen his driving", Danny.

"We all have seen his driving Danny and you do remember he has children too", Kono.

"Hey people", Lou.

"Hey", Danny.

"Whats up", Chin.

"Ok, why the hell is Steve not here", Danny.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late do we have a case, and Danny why are you still here don't you have a plane to catch?", Steve.

"Yes, I am, I'm making sure that you keep my kids alive", Danny.

"Danny you do know I have kids of my own", Steve,

"That's what I said", Kono.

"I do know that, but these are my kids", Danny.

"Don't worry buddy I will treat them like they are mine", Steve.

"See that scares me because you don't pay attention", Danny.

"Woah what is that suppose to mean", Steve.

"Oh no", Lou.

"It means that you let your kids do anything they want", Danny.

"Buddy I will watch your kids, they will be fine and I am going to forget that you ever said that", Steve.

"Just don't let anything happen to them", Danny.

"Don't worry they will be fine when you come back", Steve.

"Also remember Catherine is going to be there too", Chin.

"That is true", Danny.

"See everything is going to be fine, now go catch your plane and we will see you on Wednesday", Steve.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just call me", Danny.

"GO", Steve.

"Ok, now that is gone we can focus", Steve.

"Well we don't have a case", Kono.

"Everyone has done with their paperwork?", Steve.

"Yep", Lou.

"Wow slow day", Steve.

"So how was everybody's morning?", Steve.

"Well Will is going to meet Grace at the Library after school", Lou.

"Yeah, I'm going to drop them off", Steve.

"Wait Danny doesn't know about this?", Chin.

"We don't need to tell him", Lou and Steve.

"Ok if you say so", Kono.

"So how was your morning Chin", Steve.

"Very calm", Chin.

"Good for you"Kono.

"Is everything ok", Chin.

"Yeah, I'm fine its just that Ashley is getting on my nerves about everything", Kono.

"I hate to ask, but about what?", Steve.

"She has been going to parties, talking back, her grades are slipping, I have grounded her so many times this year", Kono.

"What about earlier curfew?", Chin.

"She never follows it and that's why she is always grounded", Kono.

"Hey, Duke what's up?", Steve says answering his phone.

"We need you guys down here Kono's kid's school is on lockdown, two guys just pulled a heist, we were chasing them and they went to the school", Duke.

"Is anybody hurt", Steve.

"Well they two guys know that Kono's kids go there", Duke.

"We are on our way", Steve ending the phone call.

"Guys let's go Kono your riding with me", Steve.

* * *

(Steve's Truck)

"Kono I know how your feeling", Steve.

"I want these sons of bitches in jail, that's what I want", Kono.

"Kono I get that, I really do", Steve.

"What if these guys hurt them", Kono.

"Don't worry they won't".

* * *

(Kono's kid's School)

"Duke what's going on", Steve.

"They are still in there, they are armed, I just don't know how they know about Kono's kid's", Duke.

"I don't either", Steve.

"Ok duke I want to work on get the kids and faculty out of the building", Steve.

"Try to have Kono call her kids", Duke.

"I don't know about that what if they are in there", Steve.

"Hey, we know our suspects", Chin.

"Who are they", Steve.

"Sam and Tate Smith, they're both brothers and they have multiple arrests for robbery and assault", Chin.

"Ok, so both of them are in the cafeteria which is once you go in its right on your left", Duke.

"GUYS LET'S GO", Steve.

The team goes gets the kids out, but for the kids in the cafeteria where Kono's daughter is.

"MOM", Luke.

"LUKE come here", Kono.

"They still have Ashley", Luke.

"I know we are going to get her, I want you to stay with these police officers", Kono.

"Ok", Luke.

"Alright, I want exits and entrances to the cafeteria", Steve.

"Here", Chin.

"Guys were going around back", Steve.

Steve and the team go in take in and take out the guy, but the other guy grabs Kono's daughter.

"If you don't stay back this girl dies", Tate says holding the gun to her head.

"Do you really want to do that", Steve.

Kono comes in behind him and gets into a fight with the guy. Her daughter ran away, Kono keeps punching the guy until she gets him cuffed and says", If you ever come near my kids again you won't be alive next time".

"MOM", Ashley.

"Come here, are you ok, your not hurt are you", Kono.

"No I'm ok", Ashley.

"Alright let's go", Kono.

"Ok", Ashley.

* * *

(Gracie, and Wills school)

"Hey guys", Steve.

"Hey, uncle Steve", Will and Grace.

"Hey let me get the door", Will.

"Thanks", Grace.

"So guys first I will get your brother Grace then drop you guys off", Steve.

"Sounds good", Will.

"So how was your day guys", Steve.

"Good, I think I might go for the indoor track team this winter to get in shape for baseball", Will.

"That sounds really cool dude", Will.

"And I might go out for volleyball team", Grace,

"That's great Grace, I bet your dad would love that", Steve.

"Thanks, uncle Steve", Grace.

"Hey Charlie", Steve.

"Hey, uncle Steve", Charlie.

"Why are you in Danno's car?", Charlie.

"Your, dad let me borrow the car", Steve.

"Wow", Charlie.

"That's why you're in his car", Will.

"Yes that's why I'm in Danny's car", Steve.

"Now I have to drop Will and Grace at the Library's then we will head to my house", Steve.

"Ok", Steve.

10 mins later

"Ok guys call or text me when you're ready to be picked up", Steve.

"Ok sounds good, thanks", Will.

"Ok, Charlie ready to head to my place", Steve.

"YEAH", Charlie

* * *

(Sara's School)

"Hey boo, I told you I would be here", Chin.

"Here, I made you this", Sara.

"Wow, I love it boo", Chin.

"My teachers want to talk to you for a quick second", Sara.

"Did you do something", Chin.

"No", Sara.

"Hello, I am Chin O'Kelly Sara's guardian", Chin.

"Hello Mr.O'Kelly, Sara is very bright, and I am wondering if your willing to have a meeting with me and the principle tomorrow at some point", Teacher.

"Yes of course, what is this about", Chin.

"She is not in trouble by any means, it's more about her academics", Teacher.

"Oh ok, I can be here after work around 3:00 sound good", Chin.

"Yes", Teacher.

"Alright have a good day", Chin.

"Alright let's head home" Chin.

"Yay", Sara.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys this may not be perfect, but hope you like it. I'm try to pick a name for the teacher, if you have ideas, just review. Let me know what you think, and if you have any questions or idea's I'm open. If you want more family episodes just let me know. Till next time...**


	8. Coming out

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay I was having a writer's block, but I have figured it out. Hope you guys like the chapter. Warning some swearing. I am going to change the rating to T.**

"So guys how was school today", Catherine.

"Good I the captain for Varsity football team", Jake.

"MY BOY", Steve.

"Dad it's no big deal", Jake.

"This is big", Catherine.

"Yeah just don't go and breaking all of my records", Steve.

"No promises dad", Jake.

"So how was your dad Emily", Jake.

Emily mouthed F you

"Hey, I saw that. What happened at school and I want to know the truth, Emily.

"Nothing happened", Emily says as she walks out to her bedroom and slams the door.

"I am going to take her doors off soon", Catherine.

"Honey give her some time", Steve.

"Hey I am just going to go talk to her', Catherine.

"Stay calm", Steve.

"I will", Catherine.

Catherine goes up and knocks on the door, then walks in.

"Hey", Catherine.

"Hi", Emily.

"What happened", Catherine.

"I got a detention today for swearing at the teacher", Emily.

"Emily how many times have we gone through this", Catherine.

"I know a lot, but I couldn't help it", Emily.

"You really have your father's genes", Catherine.

"I'm really sorry, but I just...", Emily.

"Couldn't help it, I get it, honey, What did he say though?", Catherine.

"I just can't say, I know dad and uncle Danno might actually kill him and I not ready to tell you I guess", Emily.

"Oh, honey listen you can tell us anything you know that and your father, I will make sure he won't kill anyone", Catherine.

"Mom I'm gay", Emily.

"Oh honey, your father and I support you, listen don't cry about this, it's just who you are and I support you, dad supports you and I know the whole family will support you", Catherine.

"Can you call up dad too?", Emily.

"Yeah I will text him", Catherine.

"Hey I'm here, so whats up", Steve.

"Hey, your mom told, me I am not mad at all, I support you all the time honey", Steve.

"Thanks", Emily says as she hugs them.

"So what happened with your teacher", Catherine.

"I was in history, and he found out I was gay and... he told me I was disgusting and this is not right and I can't be in his class, and I don't care what your parents do, so I started to swear at him", Emily.

"OK WHERE DOES HE LIVE, I'M CALLING DANNY", Steve.

"Honey come on you can't kill him or arrest him", Catherine.

"I can find something", Steve.

"I just didn't know what to do, and the reason he found out was, that he found me making out with someone, and he started yelling and swearing at her and me so I started to yell at him", Emily.

"First I will want to meet her, but I don't care, what he said to you wasn't ok, your father and I will figure it out and if it means arresting him we will", Catherine.

"Thanks, mom", Emily.

"Does anyone else know", Catherine.

"Yeah, Jake does", Emily

"Do you want anyone else to know", Catherine.

"I don't know I don't want to be the one to tell them", Emily.

"Do you want mom and me to do it", Steve.

"I don't know right now, can we just wait for a little bit", Emily.

"We can do anything you want", Catherine.

"Honey can I at least dell uncle Danno", Steve.

"Yeah, you can tell him", Emily.

"Honey there is no shame in this, it's who you are and I love you", Steve.

"Thanks, dad", Emily.

* * *

(Danny's house)

"Hey Steve come on in", Danny.

"Thanks", Steve.

"On the phone, it sounded urgent", Danny.

"It is", Steve.

"Buddy you can tell me", Steve.

"Emily is gay", Steve.

"Oh wow, you know I support her always", Danny.

"Yeah I know that, but her history teacher starts making very shitty comments to her and her girlfriend about them being gay and, how he doesn't care about them and stuff like that", Steve.

"WHAT", Danny.

"I just don't know what to do right now", Steve.

"You and I are going to arrest him", Danny.

"But what for", Steve.

"We will find a way, I am not letting this bastard talk to my niece like this", Danny.

"I really appreciate this Danny", Steve.

"Hey, buddy I am always here you know that", Danny.

"Ok come on I want this bastard in jail forever", Steve.

* * *

(Mr. Hankins House)

" FIVE )", Steve.

"Hello, sir what can I do for you", Hankins.

"You are arrested for 10 unpaid speeding tickets", Steve.

"Woah what, those must be my sons", Hankins.

"Well all I know they are yours, you're going to come with me down to the palace", Steve.

"Ok", Hankins.

* * *

(Interrogation room)

"Sir you definitely have this all wrong", Hankins.

"Shut up", Steve.

"You can't go around talking to girls like that", Steve.

"What are you talking about", Hankins.

"My daughter Emily McGarrett", Steve.

"Oh", Hankins.

"Yeah oh and you know what, she is my daughter you will not talk to her like that ever again", Steve says pointing a gun at his head.

"You can't do this", Hankins.

"You see there are no cameras just me and my partner I can do this", Steve.

"Are you going to help me here", Hankins.

"Oh no I'm not, you see you yelled, called her names and pretty much threatened my niece, your lucky I'm not letting him shoot you right now", Danny.

"You see everyone is on my side", Steve.

"You wouldn't kill me", Hankins.

"Oh I would and I want to", Steve.

"we will say you got crazy and had to be shot", Danny.

"What you can't do that", Hankins.

"Like I said no cameras, just me and my partner", Steve.

"Ok, I understand I won't say anything bad about your slutty daughter or her dyke girlfriend", Hankins.

Steve punches him 5 times straight in the face.

"You listen here and you listen good, if anything happens to my daughter or her girlfriend or anyone else for that matter then I will take you to jail myself and watch you rot in prison for the rest of your pathetic life", Steves says very seriously.

"Ok, I get it", Hankins.

"And you spend your night in prison for a week and I got you fired from the school", Steve.

"What I need a job, I have a family", Hankins.

"I don't care, I wonder what your family will think of you when they find out about what you said to my daughter", Steve.

"Please don't tell them", Hankins.

"Too late, they already know", Steve.

"Now we are going to leave and I hope you have learned something because if there is a next time I will let Steve here Kill you", Danny.

 **A/N: Hey guys I know that some people won't like this, but please don't hate. This is my first time doing this. Hope you review and like it. Also, next chapter will be the Friday night dinner and you will meet Emily's girlfriend soon.**


	9. Authors Note 1 (Not a chapter)

**A/N Hey guys sorry no chapter right now, but one will be out soon about the Friday ohana dinner and all that. I want to put out a voting for you guys, I am going to list 4 potential names for Emily's girlfriends. Also, I really appreciate that you guys like this story and I want to keep you guys involved with this story so if you want more polls then let me know thanks. :) Here are the names. Also if you want to suggest names then go for it thanks.**

 **Chloe**

 **Lily**

 **Alexas**

 **Sophia**

 **Let me know if you like these ideas. Also, Keep reading and hope you like the next chapter that will be out maybe tomorrow and if not the next day after that thanks.**


	10. Friday Ohana Dinner

**A/N: So this chapter is the Friday ohana dinner, also this will be about everyone, but focusing on Ashley and going to a party. Also thanks to everybody for the feedback next chapter will introduce Emily's girlfriend. Hope you like the chapter :). Also, keep reviewing. Warning Drinking of a minor.**

(Kono's house)

"Hey, mom", Luke.

"Hey honey", Kono.

"So ready to head over to uncle Steve?", Kono.

"Yes", Luke.

"Hey, son", Adam

"Hey, dad", Luke.

"I am looking forward to your soccer game", Adam.

"Thanks, me too", Luke.

"ASHLEY COME ON", Kono.

"Ok I'm coming geese", Ashley.

"Alright let's go", Kono.

* * *

(Chin's house)

"Hey boo ready to go", Chin,

"Yeah", Sara.

"So I had a meeting with your teacher Mrs. Ray today", Chin.

"Really what did she say", Sara.

"She said that your very smart, kind, and polite", Chin.

"Wow really", Sara.

"Well of course", Chin.

 _(Flashback to the meeting)_

 _"Hello, Mr.O'Kelly"._

 _"Hello to you too", Chin._

 _"The principle Mr. Quin will be joining us if you don't mind", Ray._

 _"No not at all", Chin._

 _"Ah sorry I'm late had another meeting", Quinn._

 _"Don't worry no rush right", Ray._

 _"No rush", Chin._

 _"What is this about?", Chin._

 _"Sara is very polite, caring, and kind", Ray._

 _"Thank you", Chin._

 _"This is about her academics", Quin._

 _"I hope she isn't that behind, I know I started her off late", Chin._

 _"Oh no, Mr.O'Kelly, she is so the opposite, she is so far ahead in every subject, her math is better, but she is good in every subject, she knows middle school curriculum", Quin._

 _"Oh well, thanks. I don't know what to really say", Chin._

 _"Well you see we want to test her and see how much she knows, but I think she needs to be academically challenged", Quin._

 _"Oh well, I don't want her to skip a grade or anything", Chin._

 _"We get that we know she has gone through very rough times, and we don't want to ruin or make her feel uncomfortable, we will just give challenging work and see how that works", Ray._

 _"Well I guess that seems ok", Chin._

 _"I know you care for this girl very much", Quin._

 _"I really do, she is the best thing to happen in my life", Chin._

 _"Well I'm glad", Ray._

 _"Now we need you to sign these papers for her to be tested", Quin._

 _"Alright, all set", Chin._

 _"Well thank you for your time", Quin._

 _"Your welcome", Chin._

(End of flashback)

"So honey is just going to test you", Chin.

"Ok is it going to hurt", Sara.

"Oh no honey, you see this test is about how much you know in your subjects", Chin.

"Oh that sounds fun", Sara said excitedly.

"Yeah I bet it will be", Chin.

"We should get going", Chin.

"Ok", Sara.

* * *

(Lou's house)

"Guys can we please get going", Lou.

"Honey why the rush", Renee.

"I want to get there on time for once", Lou.

"No, you just want to get there to watch Steve and Danny bicker", Renee.

"So", Lou.

"Ok, I'm ready", Will.

"Aren't you a little bit overdressed", Lou.

"Well you said it was going to be a nice dinner", Will

"yeah, but not tuxedo nice", Lou.

"Oh", Will.

"Also you might give uncle Danny a heart attack", Lou.

"Should I change", Will.

"Yeah you should", Lou.

"Ok I will be right back", Will.

"Why Lou", Renee.

"What I'm pretty sure I just saved him from interrogation from Danny", Lou.

"You do have a point there", Renee.

"Alright I'm back", Will.

"Now that's better", Lou.

"SAMANTHA HURRY UP" Lou.

"Ok I'm here", Samantha.

"Alright Grover family, let's roll", Lou.

* * *

(Steve's house(Danny was already there)

"Hey, how are the sides going", Steve.

"They are going fine Steve", Danny.

"Hey I'm just making sure", Steve.

"Well, how is the turkey", Danny.

"It's good", Steve.

Knock on the door

"Hey, guys", Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine", Kono.

"So kids the others are outside in the backyard", Catherine.

"Thanks", Luke.

"How are things", Catherine.

"Alright", Kono.

"So where are the guys around there", Adam.

"They are in the kitchen", Catherine.

"Alright thanks", Adam.

"Try to keep them from killing each other", Catherine.

"No promises", Adam says as he goes in the kitchen.

"So how are you", Catherine.

"I'm good, just Ashley is just being moody I guess", Kono.

"Hey I have gone through that and still am", Catherine.

"It's just hard", Kono.

"I get you sister", Catherine.

"She is one of those party girls", Kono.

"Hey I kinda was one of those, until my mom grounded me for like a month because I snuck out of the house and got arrested", Catherine.

"Wait really", Kono.

"Yeah really", Catherine.

Knock on the door again

"Hey, Chin", Catherine.

"Hey thanks for having us", Chin.

"It's no problem, So Sara the kids are outside in the backyard if you want to go out", Catherine.

"Thank you, auntie Catherine", Sara says as she heads out.

"Wow Chin she is really well mannered", Catherine.

"Yeah, I love her", Chin.

"So the guys are in the kitchen", Catherine.

"I guess I will go join them", Chin.

Another knock

"Hey, Guys', Catherine.

"Hey thanks for having us", Renee.

"Well thanks for coming, kids are outside in backyard", Catherine.

"Thanks", Will.

"Behave Will", Lou.

"DAD", Will.

"Hey Will", Danny.

"Hello sir", Will.

"So how is school going", Danny.

"Good thanks for asking", Will says as head walk out.

"Hey, Danny come here and finish the sides", Steve.

"Alright I'm coming geese can you cook", Danny yells as he heads back.

"Oh this is going to be a long night", Lou.

"Honey why don't you go join them", Renee.

"Alright", Lou.

"So girl time", Catherine.

"I got nothing better to do", Renee.

"Me too", Kono.

Outside(Kids)

"So I'm going to go could you guys cover for me", Ashley.

"Are you crazy Ashley, mom will kill you", Luke.

"Hey I will be back for dinner, which is about an hour and a half, I will make it back", Ashley.

"Ashley I don't think you leaving is a good idea", Jake.

"I promise I won't be long", Ashley.

"Where is this party", Jake.

"Zack Rosen's", Ashley.

"Ashley", Jake.

"Look I know, but nothing will happen I promise, I'm going", Ashley says as she leaves.

"She is going to be in such big trouble if she gets caught", Luke.

"I know buddy, come on want to play catch with a football", Jake.

"Yeah", Luke.

"Hey Charlie, want to join us?" Jake.

"Yeah", Charlie.

Over where Will and Grace were.

"Hey so I was wondering if you want to go on an official date with me", Will.

"Will, I would love too", Grace.

"I just hope your dad will agree", Will.

"I know he will", Grace.

Over where the rest of kids were.

"Hey, Sara want to join us, girls?", Emily.

"Yeah", Sara.

"So how is school going", Samantha.

"Really good, I really like it", Sara.

"That's great", Emily.

"Yeah, I will be right back", Sara.

"So how is everything going Emily", Samantha.

"Good, so how is Chloe", Samantha.

"She's good really good", Emily.

"That's great, I really do support you", Samantha.

"Thanks it really means a lot", Emily.

"I also support you always sister", Olivia.

"Thanks, Olivia", Emily.

"Hey, we're sister we have to stick together since we do live in a house with those boys", Olivia.

"She does have a point there", Emily.

"Hey, Zack", Samantha.

"Hey, where are the guys", Zack.

"Outside throwing a football I think", Emily.

"Ok thanks", Zack.

"No problem", Emily.

"It's really weird how all of you guys get along", Samantha.

"Well we're family", Emily.

"I'm back", Sara.

"That you are", Samantha.

* * *

(Party)

"Hey Ashley you made it", Her friend Sophie.

"Of course I made it", Ashley.

"Here", Sophie.

"I can't drink tonight", Ashley.

"Why not?", Sophie.

"I can only say for an hour and then I have to head back to my uncle Steve's for dinner", Ashley.

"Well if you say so", Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, I'm glad you made it", Zack.

"Me too", Ashley.

"So want a drink", Zack.

"No sorry", Ashley.

"It's cool", Zack.

"So how old are you", Zack.

"14", Ashley.

"Well young is good", Zack.

Knock on the door

"Hey, may I help you", Zack.

"Oh god", Zack.

"Hello sir, I got a compliment about the music and see alcohol being carried in here by minors", Duke.

"Oh, sir we will turn down the music and no alcohol here", Zack.

"Sir obviously you're a minor and that is not water, I will need to arrest all you guys", Duke.

"Sir please I will end the party I promise, weren't you a kid once", Zack.

"Alright, this is a warning I don't want to be up here again you hear", Duke.

"Yes, sir thank you so much", Zack.

Duke goes out and calls for back up and calls Kono.

"Hello", Kono.

"Hello Kono I hate to bother your evening, but I have a party up here and I saw your daughter, and I have called for back up so we can arrest them", Duke.

"What are they being arrested for?", growled Kono.

"Drinking as minors", Duke.

"Oh she is so dead", Kono muttered.

"I can pull her without drawing any attention", Duke.

"Yeah can you I will come pick her up", Kono.

"Yeah I can and, Just come by the station", Duke.

"Thanks, Duke", Kono.

"Hey what was that about honey", Adam.

"Ashley snuck out and went to that party and now they are all being arrested for drinking as minors", Kono.

"Oh my gosh", Adam.

"Kono I can help", Steve.

"No you don't have to, Duke is going to hold her until I pick her up", Kono.

"I'm coming also", Adam.

"Yeah we can watch Luke", Steve.

"Thanks, guys so sorry", Kono.

"No go get your daughter, wait are you coming back?", Steve.

"Yeah we will be back before dinner", Kono.

"Alright", Steve.

* * *

(Police station)

"Hey Duke", Kono.

"Hey she is over here", Duke.

"Mom I can explain", Ashley.

"Oh, you definitely have a lot to explain", Kono.

"I know I messed up I'm sorry", Ashley.

"Look we are going back to Uncle Steve's and then after tonight you're grounded for one month and we will see how that goes", Kono.

"What mom", Ashley.

"Honey I am not budging on this, now I want your phone", Kono.

"Here", Ashley.

"Alright let's go

* * *

(Back to Steve's)

"Hey, Where did my mom and dad go?", Luke.

"They went to pick up your sister", Catherine.

"Is she hurt!", Luke.

"Oh no honey, she just got in a little trouble", Catherine.

"Oh", Luke.

"Is everything ok?", Catherine.

"I know where she was going, Jake and I tried to stop her", Luke.

"It's true mom we did, it's not his fault and we know we should have told you", Catherine.

"Guys it's fine", Catherine.

"Hey guys we're back", Kono.

"Hey guys sorry about everything", Ashley.

"We are just glad you're ok", Catherine.

"DINNER TIME", Steve.

They all sat down

"So Emily how is school going", Danny.

"Ok I guess", Emily.

"That's good", Danny.

"Dad does everyone know", Whispers Emily to Steve.

"Yeah, don't worry", Steve said reassuringly.

"So Jake I heard you're the new captain of the football team", Chin.

"Yeah I am, I love it", Jake.

"You know once your father was captain the team never lost and her beat all of my records", Chin.

"I bet, sounds like dad", Jake.

"Your father also loves to drive my car", Danny.

"Come on Danny you love riding shotgun", Steve.

"You know sometimes I would like to drive my own car", Danny.

"Oh come on you driving everywhere, who wouldn't like that", Steve.

"That is not true whenever your driving I am terrified", Danny.

"My driving is not terrifying", Steve.

"Dad, you're a great driver, but when it comes to working you are pretty terrifying", Jake.

"Son I thought you were on my side", Steve

"Dad I can't lie about that", Jake.

"Ok enough Steve", Catherine.

"Have you guys realized that nothing has come up this week", Lou.

"Ok please don't say that because something will come up", Danny

"Ok I am just saying", Lou.

As dinner continued it has to come to an end

"Guys thanks for coming", Steve.

"Thanks again McGarrett's", Danny.

"Bye to you too Danno", Steve.

"Finally we can relax", Catherine.

"Yeah we can", Steve.

"Alright kids upstairs to bed", Catherine.

"Ok", Jake.

"Can you get the little ones to bed?", Catherine.

"I don't think they need help mom", Jake.

"I guess your right, night honey", Catherine.

"Love you guys", Jake.

"Love you too", Steve and Catherine says.


	11. Danny and Chloe

**A/N: This chapter is going to be about the kids at school. I hope you like it. Please review and give me your feedback. Also First chapter with Emily's girlfriend Chloe. Warning: Language and hurtful comments. Please don't hate.**

(High School)

"Hey, little sister", Jake.

"Hey, Jake", Emily.

"Hey, Jake", Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe", Jake.

"How has your day gone", Jake.

"Ok not the best", Emily.

"Hello, girls", Hankins.

"Oh hello no you get away right now", Jake.

"Cool down, I'm getting my last paycheck", Hankins.

"Well get going", Jake.

"Whatever", Hankins.

"I hope you remember what I said", Hankins.

"Get away I said", Jake.

"Is there a problem here", Principle.

"Yeah he is", Jake.

"Mr. Hankins take your check and get out now", Principle.

"Fine I don't need this", Hankins.

"I'm very sorry you two, if you see him even near here just tell me", Principle.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones", Chloe.

"Please don't worry", Emily.

"Emily I'm scared", Chloe.

"Guys what did he say to you", Jake.

"He said he would kill us if we told our parents, and now since we did, I don't know I'm so scared", Chloe.

"Ok did you tell dad this at all", Jake.

"No", Emily.

"We are going to tell him", Jake.

"I just don't know", Chloe.

"Listen I'm not going to let that sick bastard hurt you guys, and I know that dad would say the same thing", Jake.

"Look we know that, but he can't do anything until he does something", Emily.

"Yeah we can still protect you", Jake.

"Honey can we just tell him because I'm so scared", Chloe.

"Oh honey we will", Emily.

"I'm calling dad right now", Jake.

"What we are in school", Emily.

"School can wait", Jake.

 _Calling Steve_

 _"Hey dad, can you and uncle Danny to come down here", Jake._

 _"Son are you guys ok", Steve._

 _"Yeah we are, but Emily and Chloe need to you something, just come down", Jake._

 _"Ok we will be right down", Emily._

* * *

(The Palace)

"Danny let's go, guys, we will be back", Steve.

"Woah where are we going, we don't have a case", Danny.

"Emily, Jake, and I guess Chloe need us", Steve.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that, let's go", Danny.

* * *

(High School)

"Hey, we're here what's going on", Steve.

"Dad", Emily says as she cries and hugs her father.

"Oh honey come here, can we use your office?", Steve.

"Yes, of course, sir",

They walk in

"Hey sit down ok", Steve.

"Dad we're scared we just.. don't know what to do", Emily.

"Honey don't worry we are not going to let anything happen to you", Steve.

"Honey just tell me what happened", Steve.

"Jake can you help", Emily.

"Yeah, came before he left us he said", Remember what I said", and I told him to go away and that's when came", Jake.

"Emily what did he mean by that", Steve.

"Before I told you guys, that day in the hallway he said if we told you guys if we were gay, and what he said to us, he would kill us also that no one would like us and your family would never ever love you again", Emily.

"Honey you know that isn't true we all love you", Danny.

"I know that", Emily.

"Chloe are you ok", Steve.

"I'm just scared", Chloe.

"We will protect you guys you have my word", Steve.

"Nothing will", Danny.

"We will have police here and you will not walk around alone ok", Steve.

"Ok", Emily.

"Can I go home?", Emily.

"Yes, of course, I will call mom, and Chloe would you like to come over?", Steve.

"Yes thank you I will have to tell my father", Chloe.

"Chloe you need to talk to your parents also", Steve.

"I know, but they were not exactly happy about me being you know gay", Chloe.

"Wait are you ok", Danny.

"I just.. don't his words are coming true with me", Chloe.

"Chloe why didn't you tell me this", Emily.

"I didn't... want to stop seeing you", Chloe.

"Chloe are you physically ok?", Danny.

"Yeah", Chloe.

"Do you want me to talk to them", Steve.

"I can't tell them", Chloe.

"Ok, I'm just going to be right outside with Danny", Steve

They walk out

"Steve, Chloe is not ok, I want to help her, her parents should not be doing this to her", Danny.

"I know Danny, we are just going to talk to them", Steve.

"I just don't like this", Danny.

"I don't like it either, I hate this and I'm going to hunt this Hankins guy down and kill him myself", Steve.

"I'll help", Danny.

They walk back in

"Look Chloe we are going to go talk to your parents", Steve.

"Thank you for doing this, I hate that you have to do this for me", Chloe.

"Hey, this is not right ok", Danny.

"I need to tell you guys this, and you may be mad, and Emily I'm so sorry that I hid this, but we were only dating for a couple of weeks", Chloe.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere", Emily.

"They are not my real parents, I'm a foster child", Chloe.

"Oh, honey I get why you hid this", Emily.

"I have been with them for alone time, I didn't want to ruin it and I think I did", Chloe says as she starts crying.

"Chloe we are going to talk to them, and you can stay with us tonight", Steve.

"No you don't have to", Chloe.

"Hey, I want to", Steve.

"Let's go", Steve.

"Jake do you need a ride?", Danny.

"No, I have football practice, but thanks, Danno", Jake.

They walk out the school and they see Hankins

"Hey how's it going", Hankins.

"You know what, the next time I see you near my daughter and her girlfriend I personally will put your sorry ass in jail", Steve.

"I second that", Danny.

"Whatever", Hankins.

* * *

(Chloe's foster house)

"Hello sir, I have Chloe, but we want to talk to you and your wife about something", Steve.

"Oh ok", Mr. Brown.

Steve and Danny explain the situation

"I knew this was going to happen, this is why she shouldn't be gay", Mr. Brown.

"Sir it's who she is, you can't change that, she is a great girl and doesn't deserve this", Danny.

"We were going to give her up", Brown.

"Ok, She is a person she is not an item you buy and give up", Danny.

"Look if you care for her this much then foster her then", Brown.

"We care for her", Brown.

"Well, it doesn't show", Steve.

"Look we don't want her", Brown.

"Do you even hear what you're saying", Steve.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave", Brown.

"Ok", Steve.

"Can we have her stuff please", Danny.

* * *

(McGarrett's House)

"You two can head up", Steve

"You know you really didn't need to do this", Chloe.

"Hey we wanted to", Steve.

"Yes don't feel guilty at all", Catherine.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. McGarretts ", Chloe.

"Call us Steve and Catherine", Catherine.

"Ok", Chloe.

The girls head up

"I want to foster her", Danny.

"I could tell", Steve.

"What do you mean you could tell", Danny.

"Buddy obviously you care for her very much", Steve.

"I do, but we just met", Danny.

"Then get to know her", Steve.

"How?", Danny.

"How about we go out to dinner", Catherine.

"What about your other kids", Danny.

"Jake can cook", Steve.

"Ok", Danny.

"Let's do it", Catherine.

* * *

(Restaurant)

"Thank you for bringing us out", Chloe.

"Hey it's no problem", Catherine.

"Have you always lived on Hawaii?", Danny.

"Uh no I lived in New Jersey, then moved to California, and now I'm here", Chloe.

"Hey, I was raised in New Jersey and then got divorced and came out here to be close to my daughter", Danny.

"That's very sweet that you wanted to be near her", Steve.

"Thank you", Danny.

"You may not want to talk about your real parents, but if you want to talk, you can talk to us", Danny.

"I know that my parents weren't the best parents", Chloe.

"What do you mean by that", Steve.

"I was seven when I went into the foster system, I never knew why, but people told me it was for the best", Chloe.

"Oh we are so sorry you had to go through all of this", Danny.

"Doesn't everybody say things happen for a reason", Chloe.

"Have you liked Hawaii", Catherine.

"Yeah, I love it very much, didn't at first", Chloe.

"I didn't like it at all, especially when I met this guy right here, and still kinda don't", Danny.

"He can't be that bad", Chloe.

"Yeah thank you Chloe", Steve.

"So how did you and Emily meet?", Danny.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hey are you new here", Emily._

 _"Yeah", Chloe._

 _"Hey sit down", Emily._

 _"Well thanks", Chloe._

 _"What's your next class?", Emily._

 _"Study Hall with ", Chloe._

 _"Oh me too", Emily._

 _"That's cool", Chloe.  
_

 _"He is not the nicest teacher", Emily._

 _"That's just great", Chloe._

 _They walk up to the class_

 _"Wow there's like nobody here", Chloe._

 _"People go off and do their own thing usually", Emily._

 _"Where's the teacher?", Chloe._

 _"Right here", Mr. Hankins._

 _"My name is Chloe", Chloe._

 _"Good to know, I will be right back", Mr. Hankins._

 _"Yeah I get what you mean", Chloe._

 _"Yeah", Emily._

 _"Want to hang out after school?", Emily._

 _"Yeah sure", Chloe._

 _(After School)_

 _"So do you do sports?", Chloe.  
_

 _"Softball", Emily._

 _"Cool I don't play sports, but like to watch", Chloe._

 _"Come to a game this spring", Emily.  
_

 _"I definitely will", Chloe._

 _Chloe goes in for a kiss_

 _"I'm so sorry", Chloe._

 _"No don't be I liked it", Emily._

 _"How about we go on a couple of dates and see what happens", Emily._

 _"Sounds good", Chloe_

 _(Flashback over)_

"That is very romantic at least one McGarrett kid know what romantic means", Danny.

"What is that suppose to mean", Steve.

"It means they have your genes and you barely know what romantic means", Danny.

"Guys shut up", Catherine.

"Sorry honey", Steve.

"Do you miss anything about Jersey?", Danny.

"The food", Chloe.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, I don't want to be eating shrimp for the rest of my life", Danny.

"Yeah same here, I like burgers and fries, good pizza, that type of food", Chloe.

"Hey, I make the best Italian food", Danny.

"Cool", Chloe.

"So how long have you been dating", Catherine.

"MOM", Emily.

"Hey as your mother I should know", Catherine.

"No its a good question, we have been dating for about a month now", Chloe.

"Then you must be girlfriend and girlfriend", Catherine.

"MOM", Emily.

"Yes we are", Chloe.

"So you can stay with us as long as you want", Steve.

"Well thank you, but I am being reassigned to a different foster family", Chloe.

"Still come over all the time", Steve.

"Thank you", Chloe.

(McGarrett's house)

"You two we would like to talk to you about something", Steve.

"Yeah sure dad", Emily.

"So you know how your being reassigned to a different foster family", Danny.

"Yes I do", Chloe,

"How would you like it if that family was mine", Danny.

"Mr. Williams you don't have to do that", Chloe.

"No, I want to", Danny.

"Thank you so much", Chloe.

"I will just have to sign some papers, but you will be with me", Danny.

"I don't know what to say", Chloe.

"You will stay here till I get all the paperwork done", Danny.

"Thank you guys", Emily.

"Yes thanks", Chloe.

"I do have two kids, Grace who is 14 and Charlie who is 7, they stay with me on the weekend also Thursday and Fridays", Danny.

"I can't wait to meet them", Chloe.

"What about Mr. Hankins", Emily.

"We are going to protect you from him at all times", Steve.

"If you see him walk away, but if he comes up to you then call me right away", Steve.

"Ok", Chloe.

"Alright, you guys up to bed", Catherine.


	12. Authors Note 2(Not chpater)

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter. Also, I am sorry that I'm sorry that I Haven't been updating, I have been very busy past week. I upload another chapter soon. Also, Mr. Hankins will be a major part of this story for a little bit more and than start another big storyline. Also to probably answer your question about why there is no name John, but there is I was going to put it in next chapter, but might as well now. Jake's middle name is Jake John McGarrett I will add to this next chapter. Hope you like please review more, let me know what you think.**


	13. Just a Normal school day

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting in a long time, but here is the next chapter. I am changing the format of this story let me know if you like this one better.**

(Danny's place)

Danny and Chloe walk in the house, Danny shows her room and where everything is. "Thanks again for fostering me", Chloe says with excitement. " All I want is that you are safe and sound. I have talked to my kids and they are very excited to meet you", Danny.

Both of them go into the living room and just watch tv. "I love this show, I watch it a lot with Emily", Chloe says. "That's cool, I know for a fact that Emily and Steve watch it together too", Danny says. "Hey, do you want to get a pizza?", Danny says. "Yeah, I like bacon and sausage", Chloe says. "That's my favorite too, Steve says it's not healthy", Danny says. " The tomato sauce is healthy", Chloe says laughing".

Danny goes and orders the pizza. The pizza comes and they finish the pizza, Chloe goes to bed. The next morning is quick and Chloe is off to school.

* * *

(School)

Chloe is in the hallway and Emily and Jake come walking up.

"Hey, babe", Says Emily. "Hey to you too", Jake says. Chloe looks around. "Yeah hey, guys", Chloe says distractedly."Hey, whats going on hun", Emily says worriedly. "It's about Hankins isn't it", Jake protectively. "Yeah I'm just afraid that he's going to show up again", Chloe. "No don't worry about that everyone is here to protect you", Jake.

That ends the conversation and they head to class. Chloe and Emily have the same class(History). In the class, they meet their new teacher who took over Hankins position.

"Welcome students, my name is ". I am caught up on where you left off so let just jump right into it", Bush says. "Also I don't take and fooling around in my classroom, you guys don't get warnings, you get detentions, is that clear", Bush says very sternly. Everybody nods nervously. "Then alright let gets started", Bush.

The class ends and all of them head to lunch. Jake joins them and they just talk and fool around. Jake then sees Hankins. "HEY, what are you doing here", Jake. "I came to pick up my daughter", Hankins says. " I thought I told you are not allowed on school property again", Principle says. "I can't even pick up my own daughter", Hankins says angerly. "No, you can't so get out of here unless you want to be escorted out of here", Principle says seriously. "This is outrages", Hankins.

He then pulls out a gun

"This is all their faults", Hankins says angerly pointing at Chloe and Emily. "You know what I don't care that you have a gun right now, this is not our fault this is your fault for being a bastard you are, and it's your fault that you lost your job", Emily. "You don't dare say that to me", Hankins says annoyed aiming the gun at Emily now."Get out right now, this is your last chance", Jake. "Or what I'm the one who has the gun", Hankins says.

"Daddy", Hankins daughter Sarah says. "Hey honey", Hankins. "This is why you left", Sarah. "Honey just go away", Hankins. Sarah runs crying. "HEY FREEZE RIGHT NOW", Steve. "NO, NOT THIS TIME," Hankins says and takes Emily. "Hey, why are you doing this, give one good reason", Danny Says worriedly. "They ruined my life", Hankins says seriously". "Hey Hankins, they did not and you know that this isn't the right thing to do", Steve.

Jake then goes after Hankins and pins Hankins down knocking the gun out of his and starts punching him repeatedly.

"That's enough Jake, it's my turn", Steve says. He then starts punching. "Hey buddy it's my turn", Danny says. He then punches him. "Ok guys enough", Catherine.

"This bastard had pointed a gun at my daughter", Steve. "I know and she right now is scared to death", Catherine. "Dammit", Steve says sadly and then punches him one more time.

* * *

(Outside)

"Hey, girls", Steve. "DADDY", Emily sobs into him. "Hey, he going away forever I promise you that", Steve.

Danny then comes out

"DANNY", Chloe screams. Hey there you, ok, no injuries right, what am I talking about you are a tough kid", Danny says sarcastically. "Thanks", Chloe. "Hey Em", Danny says hugging her. "How did you know?", Emily asks. "Jake, he texted", Steve. "But how he didn't have time", Chloe. "Yeah I did, When Emily distracted him I texted dad", Jake. "I love you so much you know that", Emily. "You're my kaikaina, it's my job to look out for you", Jake says sincerely. "That's why I named you Jake Johnathan McGarrett, your just like my father", Steve.

"Hey buddy How about we go out for dinner," Danny says. "Your paying right", Steve. "Is that all you care about, I'm trying to do something nice and you just ruined it", Danny says slightly annoyed. "I was just kidding", Steve says laughing. "So you're saying you're going to pay", Danny says. "Yes I will pay", Steve says still laughing. "Did I just hear that Steve McGarrett is paying for dinner", Lou. "Yes you did", Steve says. "Ok then Let's go, Kono".

"Did my husband just agree to pay", Catherine says surprised. "I think you did", Chin says. "Guys I have paid before", Steve says offended. "Not often", Lou. "Everyone we should take a video of him saying he will pay", Jake says laughing

"Hey, I thought you were on my side", Steve. "You always have Danno pay", Jake. "See I love mini McGarrett", Danny. "Can we just go", Steve. ", Yeah sure buddy", Danny. "Wait should we get the other kids", Danny. "I guess we should", Steve sighs knowing he has to pay more.

Chloe and Emily just sat there laughing the whole time.


	14. Almost a normal day

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review I want to know how you guys are liking the story. Also, I am keeping that format the same if you like the other one more please PM me or review thanks. I know I haven't been updating, I have been really busy lately, I will try to do better. Hope you like :)**

(The Palace) (2 months later)

It has been a calm week for the Five-o team. Pheobe has been with Danny for a month now, and Pheobe and Emily are still in a strong relationship, Emily's birthday is coming up, and Pheobe has no idea on what to give her. Jake has been focusing on bringing his football team to nationals. He is really following in his father's footsteps. Olivia is starting 8th grade and she is starting to pay more attention to her phone which is bothering Steve. Zack in starting middle school, but has been playing way too much video games which, is bothering Catherine. Ashley has been better for Kono not going out to parties now and Luke wants to start Football which Kono is happy about. Grace is getting to the end of her first year in high school and is still in a relationship with Will. Charlie is still goofy than ever. Chin has now finally agreed to let Sara move up a grade. Samantha is doing well in school and looking into colleges which, is killing Lou.

"Hey do we have a case", Steve says as he walks into the palace. Danny and Kono walk out of their offices. "No we don't, well not right now", Kono says.

"We haven't had a case since Hankins", Steve says confusingly. "I know I'm happy about that, why aren't you, it feels good about not worrying about dodging bullets", Danny sarcastically. Do you really think I like being shot", Steve says. "Ok you two stop it", Kono. "Hey party people", Lou says with walking in with Chin. So do we have a case", says Chin heading to where the other guys were. "No we don't", Steve.

* * *

(High School)

At school, everything is back to normal. Chloe and Emily are very happy with each other, Jake is still very protective of them at school and anywhere. Grace and Will are great together still. Nothing major has happened ever since the Hankins situation. They are all hoping that it will stay that way for awhile.

Chloe and Emily are walking down the hallway to their next class."Hey Em what do you want to do after school", says Chloe cheerfully. "I was wondering, how about we go out to a movie, you can choose the movie and then go out for dinner after Jakes game", Emily replies excitedly. Before they enter their next class Chloe responds" That sounds great, but I can believe you're letting me pick the movie". "Let's just say I'm having a good day today", Emily says as they walk in.

Jake is having a good day, he's getting himself and the team ready for the first football game of the season. He really is Steves, son.

* * *

"Alright, guys, this is our first game of the season, and we are going to win, and that is all I'm going to say, so let's get out there", Jake says firmly.

They all run out on to the field and there goes the crowd cheer and cheer. Jakes whole family is there supporting his first game as captain. The game starts and Jakes team scores the first touch down and keeps playing until they have won. The game then continues with his team winning and ends with the team winning. Steve is cheering so loud and also Emily. They then finish it up have a little celebration at home until Emily and Chloe leave to go on their to date.

"Hey sorry Jake we have to go, but great game bro", Emily. Jake goes over and says "No problem sis, and thanks, you know I can always go and be your bodyguard right". "Yeah I know, but you do know you can stop worrying now since he is in jail", Emily says seriously. "Sis I'm never going to stop worrying about you, your family, and I always protect the family", Jake says gently. "Hey, you sound like dad now and don't worry I will call if I need help but don't think I will", says Emily. "Ok you go and have some fun", he says pushing her a little.

* * *

(The Movie theatre)

The girls went in and Chloe got to pick the movie even though Emily wasn't exactly excited by the chose of the movie.

"Hey, I know I said I didn't like it, but it wasn't that bad", Emily. "See you have to stop being stubborn", Chloe. "Yeah we'll see about that", Emily. They start walking toward a restaurant nearby until this "YOU TWO LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FAMILY, YOU RUINED IT ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE DYKES", yelled by Mrs. Hankins.

"We did not ok, he made wrong decisions", Emily. "OH DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE", Rants Mrs. Hankins Emily then punches her square in the jaw. That just made thing worse, then starts to attack Emily, Chloe is trying to call Jake and Steve.

"McGarrett", Steve says firmly. "STEVE HELP PLEASE JUST HELP I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO EMILY IS HURT MRS. HANKINS ATTACKING YELLING I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!", Chloe says sobbing.

"Did you call 911 for ambulance and HPD", Steve asks trying to stay calm. "YES I DID", Chloe. "Ok good, just stay calm and wait for them and how is Emily?" Steve asks nervously as he is driving. "IM TRYING TO HELP HER SHE IS BRUISED I DON'T KNOW, Chloe says crying. "And where is ", Ask Steve seriously. She is on the ground.

"Ok Chloe you did the right thing", Steve says hanging up now. In the car "SON OF A BITCH", says Steve letting himself to drop a couple of tears.

* * *

(Hospital)

"HEY WHERE IS EMILY MCGARRETT", Jake yells at the nurse. "Hello we are family", Catherine says sadly. "Down that hall to the right", the nurse says pointing down the hallway. "Thank you", Catherine. "Chloe are you ok", Jake asks sadly. "Yes I'm fine and Emily is going to just fine", Chloe. Jake then goes and hugs Chloe and says "You did everything right, she is lucky to have you, after this she is in jail for a very long time and I think we can put this all behind us", says Jake pulling away from Chloe. "I really hope so", Chloe says looking down. "Family for Emily McGarrett, she is awake", Doctor says...

 **A/N: Till next time and the next chapter will come sooner than this one hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing :)**


	15. Back to School

**A/N: Like I promised this chapter came quicker as the last one.** **Hope you guys like this chapter, keep reviewing. Also, the next chapter may take a little bit. Please Review.**

Everyone is coming to see Emily at the hospital and is wishing and hoping her a speedy recovery from her injuries. Chloe hasn't left her side since the day Emily came in till Danny convinced her to come home to eat and sleep. Steve is trying to stop blaming himself. Jake is mad at himself like father like son. Catherine is glad she is alright and also her brother Zack and her sister Olivia. is now in prison so hopefully, they can start over between Chloe and Emily.

Emily is now complaining about being in the hospital and wants to leave. "So, can I leave soon", asks Emily very excitedly to her dad. Her dad just nods yes. Emily goes and hugs him.

"Emily you will have to be taking it easy for a couple of weeks still", Steve says seriously.

Emily sighs and says, "I know I just want to get out of here". Catherine then walks in with a wheelchair. "I am not going to be wheeled out of here", Says Emily sternly.

Catherine then goes and says, "You will be wheeled out of here to sit".

Chloe then comes in seeing that Emily is being a little difficult. "Emily McGarrett you are going to be in this wheelchair if I have to force you", Yelled Chloe.

"Ok fine", Emily says sighing as she sits in the wheelchair with a huff. Emily is then wheeled out into Danny's car and taken home. When they get home Jake had a little surprise gathering for them. The team, Duke, Kamekona, and Flipper were there. "Thanks, Jake for everything", Emily says softly. Jake just hugs his sister. They go talking with the rest of the guests, with Chloe and Jake by her side twenty-four seven.

They all leave the McGarrett family and Chloe. "Honey do you need help getting up the stairs," asks Steve. Emily shakes her head no and then heads up with Chloe.

"I will be here tomorrow all day and we can cuddle and watch movies and have lunch," Chloe says.

"That sounds awesome, how are you getting home?" Emily asks softly eye fluttering shut and then back open with how tired she is. She wants to still pay attention to her friend after all and not be rude

"your dad is giving me a ride home," Chloe says softly she then heads downstairs and Steve quickly drives her over to Danny's.

When Steve gets back Catherine is there waiting for him on the couch. "Hey there Sailor", says Catherine. Steve walks over and kisses her. "I'm glad she's home safely", Steve. Catherine nods.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" asks Catherine. Steve goes to answer, but Jake walks in.

"Hey there son", Steve says as he sits down on the couch. Jake walks over and sits down on the couch next to Steve.

"Hey, dad is Emily asleep?" Jake asks concerned. Catherine walks over to the guys.

"Yeah honey she is asleep and safe, and you know you couldn't have done anything in that situation right?", asks Catherine.

Jake nods yes and says," I just wish I could have". Both Steve and Catherine just nod in understanding. All of them then got up and went to bed.

* * *

Another week goes and within that week Emily is up and walking.

"Can I go to back to school soon, I'm so bored of doing nothing in this house", Says a frustrated Emily.

Chloe goes over to Emily and says, "We just want you to recover properly".

"I know you do, but I am fine and walking, so I think I'm ready to go back. I promise if I feel any pain at all I will tell you guys", says Emily pleadingly.

Steve and Catherine go sit next to Emily on the couch.

Catherine puts a hand on Emily's shoulder and says," Your dad and I have been talking, and since you have been walking and doing very well you can return to school as long Chloe or Jake can walk with you to all of your classes".

"OK DEAL", Emily says very excitedly.

* * *

Emily and Jake walk into school trying to find Chloe.

"Jake there's Chloe", Says Emily walking toward Chloe.

As they walk toward Chloe a whole bunch of other students starts crowding them and asking Emily so many questions.

"I need everyone to back away from my sister at once", Jake says sternly as he pushes them back.

The principle walks toward them with a couple of teachers, to break all the students up.

"Welcome back Emily, I'm glad you have recovered so quickly", The principle says.

"Thank you very much for saying that", politely Emily says.

Chloe then goes and puts a hand in Emily's.

"I hope you have an easy day back, if you need anything or help just come down to my office," Mr. Jones says as he starts walking away.

"Thank you", Says Jake. "Here I will walk you girls back to class", Says Jake.

"What a gentleman", says a Laughing Emily.

"I'm always a gentleman", Says a pouting Jake.

"Whatever let's just to get to class", Says Emily.


End file.
